Valor Shield
Vincent Monroe is a Myra-Zuran and one of the most powerful members of The Strikes. He is known by his team and others as Reaper Strike. He later renounced his status as a Strike and became more known as Valor Shield. 'Origins' Vincent hails from the late planet Myra-Zur and was a veteran of it's wars. He was known to have been one of the few who escaped his planet's destruction and arrived on Earth. Since then, he and his other comrades began their careers as the Strikes, supervillains who would destroy any and every Kryptonian on Earth, be them hero or villain. ''Superwoman: The Series (Season 1) Episode 9 Vincent was in Gotham City during the incident when Superwoman was dealing with the riots at Arkham Asylum. He was contacted by Strike Prime about a mission involving Bane. He sent Vincent to the Cape Carmine Lighthouse where he battled his way through the Venom infused lackeys Bane had at his disposal. Despite the extra back up he received from Killer Croc, Vincent managed to take him down with a single punch. Once Bane was down, Vincent was dispatched to take on Intergang. Episode 10 Vincent was sent to take down Intergang, believing them to be a threat to their operations. His first stop brought him to their safehouse, where he fought his way through to the underboss and found the location to a nearby warehouse where Intergang was also based. He headed there and had to battle his way through the various shapeshifters they had there. He eventually reached Whisper A'Daire and Kyle Abbott, who recently captured Batwoman in an attempt to sacrifice her. With Kyle and Whisper subdued, Vincent made his way to Intergang's nearby Crime Temple where he fought his way through more shapeshifters and occult worshippers. He soon found himself face to face with the leader of Intergang itself: Bruno Mannheim. Despite the power Mannheim possessed, Vincent proved too powerful for Bruno and managed to defeat him with ease. With his mission complete, Vincent was then ordered by Strike Prime to Metropolis for the next mission. Episode 11 Prior to the incident between Superwoman and the Spectre, Vincent headed for the headquarters of the Sentinels of Magic. His new mission involved the release of Spectre's enemy, Eclipso, who was imprisoned by the Sentinels of Magic. Fighting his way through their HQ, Vincent managed to release Eclipso, however was confronted by Zatanna Zatara and the demon Etrigan. Even with their combined powers, Vincent's power proved too much for both of his opponents. Episode 15 Following the arrest of Sinestro, Reaper Strike's new mission was to release him from the custody of the J.S.A. He headed for their nearby safehouse, confronting and defeated Wildcat. He trashed the safehouse and found the location of their headquarters, right in Metropolis. He headed there and began battling through those there, including Hawkman and Hawkgirl. He eventually made his way to Sinestro, but Alan Scott was between him and his objective. Like before however, Reaper ultimately defeated the hero and freed Sinestro. With his mission done, Vincent took advantage of the downtime and went clubbing, where he met Janice Pern. Episode 17 Still taking advantage of the downtime he had, both Vincent and Janice had plans for a date. This changed when he headed for the Science Spire and found Janice was nowhere to be found. Later on however, he got a call from Janice, saying she had urgent business in Gotham, however was willing to make it up over dinner when he came to the city to see her. Episode 18 Before having to leave on an important business trip, Janice spent as much time with Vincent as she could the day before she had to go. Once she left however, Vincent was called to Gotham where he began proving himself worthy and to pass tests set forth by Brother Blood. Episode 19 While Superwoman was in Khandaq, Reaper and his comrades were in Gotham, absorbing tons of sinful energy. With enough energy, Reaper headed back to hell, where he fought and defeated the Teen Titans, alongside Brother Blood. By this time however, Vincent began questioning the idea about the destruction of Earth. Episode 21 When Ironwoman, Dark Knight and Destiny Shield were battling his comrades in Robinson Park, Reaper headed back to Metropolis and Strike Prime ordered Vengeance to track him. He arrived at Janice's suite in the Science Spire and waited for her to come home, while also redoing her bedroom. Once she came home, they were happy to see each other. Episode 22 Believing his tasks to be done finally, Vincent remained in Metropolis. This all changed however when Vengeance Strike snuck into Janice's home and confronted Vincent about him leaving Robinson Park and the loss of Malice Strike. He was unconcerned with her death, however when Vengeance threatened Janice's life, Vincent became enraged and willingly returned to Gotham and his comrades. In Gotham, during the final battle with the J.L.A.D.F, Reaper arrived and battled Psylynce after she defeated Reaver Strike. By this time, Vengeance was dead and Strike was in a fist fight with Superwoman. Reaper overpowered Psylynce, but didn't kill her as she retreated before further harm could befall her. He headed inside his HQ and shouted, however all he found was Strike Prime dead and the woman who he come to love was in fact Superwoman. Both of which stood in shock at the revelations before them. Episode 23 After finding that Janice was Superwoman and she finding him to be Reaper Strike, Vincent watched as Janice collapses on the floor unconscious due to her fight with Strike Prime. Vincent brings her up to the streets and fights off other enemies nearby, before leaving. Episode 24 Vincent wasn't seen until Janice was in peril and he heard her screams as she was pummeled by Gorilla Grodd. Leaping from a building and changed into his armor in mid-air. Taking to the skies, he heads to Stryker's Island where he found himself dealing with the leftover lackies Janice took down. Arriving in the nick of time, he battled Grodd and managed to defeat him before tending to Janice. With Grodd down for the count, Vincent tended to Janice and was aching inside looking at her hurt. He gently stroked her cheek before departing as he knew she was still alive. Superwoman: The Series (Season 2) Episode 6 Vincent had not seen Janice since that night in Gotham, when his fellow Strikes died while trying to kill the J.L.A.D.F. This was aside from the fact he saved her from Gorilla Grodd's riot on Stryker's Island. He arrived at her home and left a mess by her dining room and she knew it was him. He didn't arrive until later and they discussed what had transpired since their abrupt stop in relationship. Despite this, they managed to get their relationship back on track and he was once again, home. Episode 8 While Janice was dealing with the incursion on the moon with Hybrid, Ray-El and Psylynce, Vincent was starting to get used to being home where he and Janice lived prior to their abrupt snag in their relationship. By this time, he was willing to purge the hatreds he had for Kryptonians aside for Janice and renounce his status as a Strike and dubbing himself Valor Shield. Little did he know that he was being watched by Ultramech who was searching for him and believed that Superwoman was his accomplice. Episode 9 Ultramech however continued on his mission to kill Vincent by arriving at the Science Spire. Both of which battled each other, leading to Vincent to be beaten to a pulp by Ultramech. Too weak to fight back, Janice arrived in the nick of time and battled Ultramech. Ultramech was damaged and retreated before he was destroyed. Janice then headed to Vincent's aid and brought him to the med lab at the J.L.A.D.F Headquarters to receive treatment. Episode 10 Superwoman: The Series (Season 3) Episode 4 Ever since Vincent had returned home from his defeat against Death Rite, he has not been himself. This is due to the fact that he is under the control of Death Rite with the combined power of Trigon and his behavior has changed. Janice seems to feel as if he doesn't love her anymore, which causes her to feel very heartbroken. Vincent also has been showing signs of malicious intent, leaving for weeks without an explanation and aiding other villains like Felix Faust against the League of Assassins who were trying to stop Faust's usage of very ancient dark magic. Episode 5 As Death Rite uses Vincent's body as his own personal meat puppet, Vincent's mind however continues to try and fight against the strong hold over his body. Seeing the trouble his body is causing to normal people and avoiding Janice causes him great pain, which he attempts to use against Death Rite. While that's going on inside his head however, his body is fighting off assassins sent by Ra's al Ghul to stop Felix Faust from achieving his goals. 'Powers & Abilities' *'Unique Physiology:' Despite hailing from Myra-Zur, Vincent's superhuman powers are known to be molded from those of a Kryptonian under a yellow sun. **'Invulnerability:' Reaper's body can withstand attacks that can kill an average human being. He also seems to have a tolerance towards magic as he is from a race that harnesses magic. Bullets, blades, lasers and other weapons don't seem to affect him. **'Superhuman Strength:' His strength is what makes him very intimidating, especially when one faces him in combat. He has shown to be capable of taking people down with just 1-3 hits or at the very least, one. **'Superhuman Speed:' **'Superhuman Healing:' **'Superhuman Stamina:' **'Superhuman Senses:' **'X-Ray Vision:' **'Flight:' **'Heat Vision:' **'Super Breath:' 'Weaknesses' *'Metahumans:' Despite Vincent's virtual invulnerability, metahumans who are as strong or can surpass his strength, can do some damage to him. *'Telepaths:' With his powers being similar to that of an average Kryptonian, Valor however is not immune to the effects of telepathy. This makes his mind susceptible to beings with telepathic powers. 'Equipment' MIB.png|Man In Black Vincent.png|Reaper Strike Vinny.png|Valor Shield *'Uniform:' Having been a villain, now turned hero, Vincent has had a couple of different uniforms since his first appearance. **'Man In Black:' When he was introduced in Season 1, Vincent wore a suit consisting of a black trench coat, shoes and slacks. He also wore a white dress shirt and tie as well as black sunglasses. It also came complete with a cape which was on one side of the coat. By season 3 however, while under the control of Death Rite, Vincent wore this suit again, however had ditched the small side cape and sported a mullet. **'Reaper Strike:' As an alternative to his black trench coat, Vincent also wore a suit of armor, which he stole off the body of a dead member from the House of Zod. He donned it as a trophy and as a "Final Insult" to his hatred of Kryptonians. **'Valor Shield:' Upon renouncing his status as a Strike in season 2, Vincent was given a new uniform, courtesy of Destiny Shield before leaving to battle Death Rite. Unlike his previous suits, which donned a much darker color scheme, this suit was white, complete with a red cape and boots. It also comes complete with a yellow belt. 'Relationships''' Janice Pern Ever since meeting Janice Pern, Vincent's life has changed for the better. As their relationship developed, so did his love for her. He showed to have a great protectiveness of her as several villains like Vengeance Strike threatened to harm her and that angered him greatly, even to the point where his eyes glow red. When Grodd harmed her, he was quick to act, despite having not seen her in a while and was as brutal in attacking and defeating Grodd. The biggest shock however, came when his master Strike Prime was defeated by Janice and both found out their secret identities. This shock was enough to leave her for a while, as she began processing the fact that her love was working with the Strikes the entire time. The Strikes Initially, Vincent was a loyal member of the Strikes as he was one of the last Myra-Zurans to survive their planet's destruction and he was second to Strike Prime. It was then that Vincent met Janice that his loyalty became questionable in the eyes of his piers. After his leader and others were killed, Vincent found himself on his own, especially after finding out his girlfriend was in fact his enemy. It wasn't until later he renounced his Strike status and became a Shield. Category:Metahumans Category:Males Category:The Strikes Category:Myra-Zurans Category:Former Supervillains Category:Superheroes Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters